Hamm
Hamm, Underberg Enforcer * 'Name: '''Donald George "Hamm" Hamilton *'Position: 'Owner/Operator "Real American Weapon Supply and Gun Range", Senior Enforcer for the Underberg Family *'Metatype: 'Dwarf (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'DOB: '''4/12/2013, Watford City ND USA (now Aba'aru'ush, Tetonwan CF, Oceti Sakowin) *'Education: 'Fargo North High School, Class of '32, UCAS Army Basic Training. *'Family: '''George Douglas Hamilton (father, deceased), Barbara Dodson Hamilton (mother, Brainerd MN), Jennifer Sondergaard "Jenny Slicer" (ex-wife, deceased) For a lot of people, the history of the Sixth World is something they read about in corporate school or on Jackpoint , but for guys like Don "Hamm" Hamilton, it was something that happened to them. Don's early childhood was a series of moves driven by events beyond their control. Born as part of the initial wave of UGE births to dirt farmers in Watford City ND, driven off their land by the exploitation of the Bakken Oil Patch during the Resource Rush, moving to try and find work in Bismarck, then, a couple years later, when Bismarck fell to the newly-formed Očéti Šakówiŋ, eventually moving to Fargo . Little Donnie (a racist nickname that Hamm hated to the point of violence) was always getting in fights over being poor and a Dwarf and even did some time in juvie for breaking another kid's arm, forcing him to redo 8th grade. High School brought more, not less, trouble for the violent loner and the consensus is that, the summer after graduation, he would have probably gone to prison if he hadn't joined the army of the newly formed United Canadian and American States. The Army made Hamm. Its where he got his first implants. Its where he learned to fight with a group, its where he started being called "Hamm" (a triple pun, a dig at his rural origins and love of Hamm's beer, a shortening of his last name and a reference to his "Going Ham" when he got mad). He became harder to provoke, but more deadly when he was. He was decorated for his service with the UCAS's allies in the EuroWars. A fight with a superior saw him being dishonorable discharged and back in Fargo, out of work. Which is where Buddy Underberg came in. Word at the time was that Hamm had killed a guy on a construction worksite but that the company hiring him hadn't been able to prove it. Which was just what Buddy was looking for. At the time Buddy was just an ambitious and corrupt car salesman (and part-time loan shark and chop-shop owner), who originally hired Hamm to guard his chop-shop while he was working. But Buddy's wife, Flo , soon discovered that Hamm was pretty good at intimidating Buddy's business rivals and collecting money from recalentrant debtors as well and added him to her growing crew of Dwarven enforcers (including other local legends like Sammy the Squat , Jenny Slicer, Underdawg and No-Nose Nussbaum). And once in the role, Hamm just clicked and that's where he's been ever since in one way or another. In the '40's he fought against the Tiošpaye's old war chief Deer Carcass in the Whiskey-Callahan War. Rumor even gives Hamm a hand in killing Whiskey Jack's then-enforcer. In the 50's he rolled as part of Ma's elite crew, partnered with Sammy the Squat, who was the velvet glove to Hamm's iron fist. You made money for the Family, you dealt with Sammy. You cost the Family money, you dealt with Hamm. A lot of the crew chiefs of Underberg leg breakers are led by guys (like the infamous Niall the Healer) who trained up by Hamm. He was Ma's bodyguard for a long time and still takes over when things get tense, although he usually leaves that to Swain, who he helped train into the job, these days. He even married into the job, being married to Jenny Slicer for thirteen years ('51-'64) until she caught a North Star bullet during the New Revolution. Hamm is pretty much Ma's war chief these days, with a seat at The Table and everything. And even if he isn't as quick as he was as a kid, he's every inch as tough as he ever was (more, with the upgaded cyber) and every inch an Underberg man. Return to: Underberg Family Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Underworld